


Market Flowers

by mishkinat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkinat/pseuds/mishkinat
Summary: Short fluff
Kudos: 1





	Market Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know any requests for future chapters!

Early July sun shone down on the market square where Feuilly sat with his cap tilted to keep his eyes in shade. He leaned back against a cool stone wall with his feet resting on a thin green blanket held in place by a rusted tin. This tin occasionally rattled with euros and cents, flicked in by passersby. Displayed on the blanket were a range of delicately designed fans which were selling better than usual on this hot summer’s day. Feuilly was content watching the world go by and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy when he recognised two familiar voices echoing around the square,

“Please can I have some of your flowers?” A small ragged boy demanded more than asked.

“You should be saving up for new shoes rather than my flowers!” Jean Prouvaire laughed loudly.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna  _ buy _ ‘em…more of a favour for all your pal Gavroche has done for you.” 

Feuilly was intrigued, and weighing up his options in his head for mere seconds, he bundled up the blanket with the fans and stuffed it inside his satchel. With eyes still on the amusing argument he emptied the money into his bag as fast as possible before kicking the tin into the gutter. 

“Jehan! Gavroche!” Feuilly shouted as he bolted towards them.

“Hey-o!” Gavroche spun around, “Feuilly, tell Jehan not to be so stingy.”

Jehan laughed, “I’m not going to damage my reputation, take as many as you wish.”

Gavroche grinned and without thanks, picked a random assortment of flowers before scurrying back down the cobbles, “I’ll see you tonight!” he yelled walking backwards and waving madly at them. Feuilly and Jehan laughed and then stood talking for some time, squinting under the bright sun.

Gavroche was happy with his victory against Jean Prouvaire and smiled to himself before halting in his steps.  _ Damn _ , he thought,  _ I forgot to steal a ribbon.  _ Twisting his mouth and scrunching up his face, he thought to himself for a moment of what to do before kneeling down in the middle of the street much to the annoyance of all the people hurrying on their journeys. Gavroche unpicked a shoelace and with a great pull used it to tie the stems together into a neater bouquet. Happy with his intuition, he continued on his way humming to himself and lost in his own world, limping slightly with his one too loose shoe.

“Petit oiseau!” A friendly voice called from a bench beside. Gavroche turned immediately and was met with a friendly smile belonging to a young man with wild golden hair and a familiar red shirt. 

“Apollo, our fearless leader, our bread and butter, our dear pal!” Gavroche shouted, waving the flowers wildly and bowing repeatedly. 

“Alright, alright.” The man laughed, “Hey, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Gavroche scoffed and sat beside him, “Enjolras, it’s the last week. Nothing happens. Plus, I want to get to the high school early.” Gavroche twirled the bouquet with his eyes blazing.

“Does R know you’re skipping school?” Enjolras tried to be an adult.

“Nah, but he will expect it at this point. I’ll see ‘im tonight.”

“What do your friends think of you hanging around with a bunch of students?”

“What do  _ your  _ friends think of you hangin’ around with a little kid?”

Enjolras laughed and admitted defeat, “For your sisters?” He pointed to the flowers, amused by the mystery coming from the usually open-book Gavroche.

The boy rolled his eyes, “They should be getting  _ me  _ flowers. ‘Ponine’s alright, but you know she only hangs around us for lover-boy. Azelma, well, she’s a....” He took a deep breath and shook his head, “Lost cause.”

Enjolras laughed, “Who do they belong to, then?” He pressed a petal.

“They are for Cosette!” 

Enjolras looked at the younger boy and smiled, ruffling his hair. “That’s a very important reason to skip school, I’ll admit. It’s nearly lunchtime - we best be quick! I’ll give you a ride.”

Gavroche furrowed his brow, “You don’t have a car.”

“Nope!” Enjolras agreed before suddenly scooping the boy up and placing him on his shoulders and running off down the streets, their squeals of laughter following behind. 

Somewhere along the way, Gavroche’s shoe had fallen off so Enjolras carried him on his shoulders all the way to the school.

“Marius says she is very beautiful.” Enjolras said.

“Well, last I saw of her she was scruffier than me. But that man that took her away seemed nice so I imagine she’s a princess now.”

Enjolras felt that ever-increasing fire in his heart burn. These children deserved better.

“When was the last you saw your brothers?”

“Oh not too long ago. I took them to my hideout. They don’t really know me though, but that makes things more fun as a big brother.” 

“Do you remember her well?” Enjolras stopped and lowered Gavroche off his back and placed him on the soft grass.

“Well, not really a lot. I just remember she was real good to me. And I’m excited to see her again, you know. Do you think she’ll like ‘em?” He twirled the flowers in his hands.

“Of course. Look, here she comes.” Enjolras placed a protective hand on his shoulder and waved at Cosette who was walking across the school grounds with steps that started quickly and became a full run as she spotted the two waiting. 

“My little bird!” Cosette sang and she twirled Gavroche around, “You’ve gotten so big!” 

Gavroche smiled and pushed the flowers into her hands, “For you.” 

“This is so sweet. I’ve thought of you often,” She brought him into a hug, “I was sorry to hear about what happened with your parents...but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Gavroche shrugged, “Best thing that happened to us was getting away! I haven’t seen ‘em since shortly after you left, cos I left too.” He paused, “Are you coming tonight?”

“Sorry, Gavroche. Papa won’t let me...but Marius and I will be coming soon, I promise.” 

The boy shook his head, “It’s alright. We’ve got work to do anyway, don’t we Enjolras?” 

Gavroche gave Cosette a last shy hug before hopping back to Enjolras.

"Come on, you. We've got to save the world!" Enjolras lifted Gavroche back up onto his shoulders and off they went.


End file.
